1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus for recording/reproducing information data onto/from a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and its recording method, and in particular to a disc apparatus capable of reducing the time required for finalization of a recording medium such as a DVD and its recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that, in case information data has been recorded onto a recording medium requiring finalization such as a DVD, finalization is required for writing predetermined dummy data into an unrecorded area of the recording medium in order for the information data recorded on to the recording medium to be reproduced on a reproducing device. A problem with this approach arises that, once finalization is started, the recording medium cannot be taken out or other information data cannot be recorded/reproduced until the finalization is over. Further, the finalization writes predetermined dummy data into an unrecorded area of the recording medium on which information data has been recorded, so that a prolonged time from several tens of minutes to two hours is required for finalization of writing predetermined dummy data into an unrecorded area of the recording medium depending on the recording capacity of the unrecorded area of the recording medium.
As a related art, there has been disclosed a technique where simplified finalization is made to write file management information required to reproduce a recording medium into the management information area of the recording medium, and additional finalization is made, as required, to write predetermined information or data required to obtain the address information on the access position of a recording medium into the boundary area of the recording medium on which the simplified finalization has been made (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-132630).